Always A Woman
by DemigodDaughterOfTheTARDIS
Summary: First song-fic. The Doctor thinks about River Song, set to Billy Joel's "Always A Woman to Me".


**A/N~ A quick shout-out, and then we'll get right into it. Credit goes to Billy Joel, for the song; and to MusicalRenegade16 for the idea.**

 **As always, I (sadly) do not own Doctor Who.**

Whenever the name River Song was mentioned, people always wanted to give their opinions.

* * *

 _She can kill with a smile; she can wound with her eyes_

 _She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_

* * *

They talked about her work as an archeologist, if they were kind.

They talked about her as a teacher or a mother figure, if they were her students or colleagues.

They talked about Melody, their best friend/daughter, if they were Amy and Rory.

But most of the time, if someone was talking about River Song; they were talking about the woman who killed the Doctor.

* * *

 _And she only reveals what she wants you to see_

 _She hides like a child, but she's always a woman to me_

* * *

She was a child.

The first time that she met him, at Berlin, she killed him.

But he didn't blame her for it. It wasn't her fault. And as he stood there, looking at the woman he loved – who didn't even know her name yet – he could see the child that she truly was.

Because that was what she was, really. A child. She killed him, but then looked at his dying form with such horror and pain in her beautiful grey eyes.

And then she saved him.

* * *

 _She can lead you to love; she can take you or leave you_

 _She can ask for the truth, but she'll never believe_

* * *

"Spoilers."

The first time that he met her, in the Library, he killed her.

Ok, maybe he didn't _literally_ kill her, but he would never forgive himself for not figuring out a way to save her.

Even that day, he was amazed by her. Even before she told him his name.

He was astounded by her behavior. Instead of falling at his feet, and following his word to the letter, like most people he met, she did the opposite. She challenged him. Mocked him. Calmed him down and took care of him. Even bossed him around a bit.

But what surprised him the most was…. he _liked_ it. It was refreshing, almost, to have someone treat him like that again. Like an _equal._

* * *

 _And she'll take what you give her as long it's free_

 _Yeah, She steals like a thief, but she's always a woman to me_

* * *

She was a thief.

She had stolen, was stealing, will steal (bloody tenses, so confusing) anything and everything – from diamonds from the planet Midnight to a painting from Liz 10's Royal Gallery to his fez collection – just to get his attention. Although, he had to admit, it _was_ rare for her to keep anything that she stole.

There was one thing – two things, actually – that she had stolen, long ago, and was never going to give back.

His hearts.

From the very first _"Spoilers,"_ he was intrigued. By the time they got to the sonic screwdrivers, he was confused. Then he met her again. And again.

And she helped him, challenged him, _flirted with him_ , confused him, and infuriated him, all at the same time.

And every time they met, he couldn't help but fall further in love with the mysterious River Song.

* * *

 _Ohhh... she takes care of herself_

 _She can wait if she wants; she's ahead of her time_

 _Ohhh... and she never gives out_

 _And she never gives in, she just changes her mind_

* * *

"Careful? Tried that once. _Ever_ so dull."

Unlike most of his companions, he was rarely the one to save her from danger.

In fact, if he was being honest, she was usually the one saving him – not that he would ever admit it out loud, of course.

And on the rare occasion where he did save her, it would always be explained away by a simple "I _let_ you save me, sweetie. You need to earn your keep now, don't you?"

But even as she said that, her eyes and her mind sent him a different message, one shrouded with love.

 _Thank you, Sweetie._

* * *

 _And she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden_

 _Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding_

 _But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be_

 _Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me_

* * *

And then he found out who she was, and he was _ecstatic_. Over the moon with joy. River Song was so, _so,_ cool.

(And then he was scared, because he realized that he was in love with a woman who had an overprotective father. And that overprotective father had a sword, and over 2,000 years of experience to go with it.)

* * *

 _Ohhh... she takes care of herself_

 _She can wait if she wants; she's ahead of her time_

 _Ohhh... and she never gives out_

 _And she never gives in, she just changes her mind_

* * *

And then they were on top of a pyramid.

And he was marrying her.

* * *

 _She's frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel_

 _She can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool_

 _She can't be convicted, she's earned her degree_

 _And the most she will do is throw shadows at you,_

 _But she's always a woman to me_

* * *

She was a murderess.

Not really, of course. But she was willing to let people believe that, willing to stay in Stormcage Containment Facility for twelve thousand consecutive life sentences, if it meant that he would be safe.

And yes, she could be violent. Like he had said all those years ago, "… unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that, kinda do a bit…"

But she only became violent when someone she cared about was in danger. Once she had gotten home from the Pandorica, and she had told him the story about the Dalek, he had laughed for _hours._ She had gotten cross with him, but _oh_ , it was worth it.

* * *

 _Ohhh... she takes care of herself_

 _She can wait if she wants; she's ahead of her time_

 _Ohhh... and she never gives out_

 _And she never gives in, she just changes her mind_

* * *

So when people asked who or what River Song was, he told them the truth.

Yes, River Song was a liar, and a thief, and a murderess (of Daleks).

But most of all, River Song was one thing:

A woman.

* * *

 _But she's always a woman to me._


End file.
